Auksalaḳ
The story of the Auksalaḳ as told by Hiko to Kayuqtuq. Once during the Aippaapak (memorable old time) we the iñupiaḳ (real people) were spread far and wide across the many Sarri (ice packs). We traveled between the Sarri trading by umiaḳ (large boats) and we were prosperous and diverse but we were one Iñupiaḳ. During this time we found the Aatchikkaaŋ (danger lands, chaos realm). Here we encountered a race of large lizard like creatures. They were at home in the fire as we are to ice and cold. We named these people the Tiritchiḳ (dragons, salamanders, fire lizard). Soon after meeting the Tiritchiḳ our outermost Sarri become quiet. Our umiaķ returned to us speaking of the melted twisted remains of our cities and outposts. Of Sarri completely missing or reduced to the size of puktaaḳ (iceberg). The few survivors we found spoke of flames and steam. Of their warriors falling, literally melting away as they tried to flee. Those struck became known as The Uutiġniḳ (those scarred from burns). This was later known as the Melting Sickness. They would be shaking with fever, too hot to touch and would pass away as if they had grown old and died. Losing the will to live. We marshalled our warriors and our singers and set out to guard the Sarri. The Ways joining together to protect our own. Only the Frostsingers and Shardsingers proved truly effective. Turning the Tiritchiḳ to ice to then be shattered by our warriors. But there was never enough singers and so we were pushed back until only the Frostfall and Wyrmways remained around our great ice keep. This dark time became known as the Auksalaḳ (the melting snow). At last flames and shadows were seen on the horizon near Frostfall. We were attached by overwhelming numbers. Our Warsingers melted by the fiery breath of the Tiritchiḳ or struck down by the obsidian swords. A great battle raged across the great ice fortress. Groups or Warsingers would protect a Shardsinger or Frostsinger as they froze the Tiritchiḳ. Then striking them down with sword and bow. But we were too few and they too many. Into the Wyrmways we fled. The Sikusong took the shards and newly sung into the the deep caverns while the Warsingers and combined forces of the other Ways tried to give them time to get to safety. A group of our most powerful singers, those from the Shardsong, Sikusong, Mindsong and Frostsong joined together upon the cliffs near the entry to the Wyrmways. The stood against the tides of the Tiritchiḳ, Protected by the last of the Satkut (Weapons, royal guard). They sung a song of loss for the fallen Iñupiaķ that echoed across the ice and throughout the caverns. This song turned all the Tiritchiḳ to ice but such was the power needed that the Singers too were turned to Ice. Offering themselves as the Tuniļļaḳtułiḳ (sacrifice). The frozen statues of the Singers still stand now in the Tuniglaltuġvik (Offering place) with this becoming a shrine to the Auksalaḳ. The Uutiġniḳ are still among us never fully recovering from their injuries to their Irrusiḳ (spirit). More people are struck down with Melting Sickness every year. The cause for this is unknown, but it would seem that Auksalaḳ has permanently affected the Irrusiḳ of the Iñupiaḳ. Category:Lore Category:History Category:Stories